


Perverse Love Sign

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Pining, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Reimu and Marisa finally share a magical night.
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa
Kudos: 12





	Perverse Love Sign

Reimu never had a family, barely remembering the individuals from which she was born from. However, that wasn't a big deal when she could do anything by herself without even trying. From her point of view, there was no point in making an effort, until she met Marisa Kirisame.

The magician left her family, she believed she had no need for connections, as long as she put in hard work. Her sins were small individually, but there were so deep and numerous she never bothered to find salvation, until she met Reimu Hakurei.

The witch envied the maiden's talent, always one step behind. Initially a nuisance to the maiden, the white/black witch eventually became the maiden's primary source of motivation.

Two lonesome girls, realizing the only respite from their loneliness was one another.

****

Hakurei was staring upwards, two golden windows met her viewpoint as she laid onto her backside, the naked woman above straddling her abdomen. "Rei..."

"Yes, Kirisame?"

"Did ya ever think it would go this far?"

Reimu smiled. "I met you because a ghost wouldn't stop haunting the shrine."

"Was I just as cute back then?"

"You were certainly less annoying."

Reimu couldn't recall when her heart fell to the golden magician. Kirisame began visiting the Hakurei shrine regularly for as long as she could remember, it was only recently things became "physical" for lack of a better term.

"Inebriation isn't a proper excuse for this, Kirisame?"

"Ya invited me over on ya own, Rei."

In spite of her snide comments, Hakurei was utterly smitten. The lifelong object of her desire was straddling her by the abdomen, their articles of clothing strewn around the bedding. "I believe I'm equally at fault."

Marisa looked downwards, Reimu's hurried breathing and warm cheeks wrapped in a content gaze sent her mind upwards towards the stars. "Ya look really happy to see me."

"Y-You're so embarrassing, Idiot..." Reimu stammered, staring to the side.

 _"C'mon Rei, look at me."_ Marisa whispered as she cupped her hands onto Reimu's cheeks, turning her head back to the front. "How can I kiss ya if ya look away?" Leaning forward to lock lips with the maiden.

Reimu and Marisa closed their eyes in unison, savoring the taste overflowing into their caverns.

A trail of saliva followed as Marisa emerged, her face inches away from Reimu's. "How was it?"

"It felt like a disgusting worm crawled it's way into my mouth."

Marisa pouted. "C'mon, ya don't like my kissin?"

Reimu began giggling. Her smitten expression and tone resembling that of a schoolgirl experiencing her first crush. "I much prefer the sensation of your skin."

Marisa smiled, her right hand already lowered towards Reimu's inner thigh. "Want a taste of magic?"

"What are you waiting for?"

Marisa promptly began to caress Reimu's folds, gently kissing Reimu as she inserted an index finger, immediately feeling a moan from Reimu's lips.

Marisa continued, adding her middle finger as Reimu wrapped her tongue around her's, crying in pleasure as her hips bucked, spraying discharge into Marisa's hand.

Marisa smiled, her gaze transfixed onto Reimu's content expression. "It's my new spell, I call it 'perverse love sign'."

"You made that up, idiot."

Marisa laid next to Reimu, the afterglow intense within what should be holy ground, the pair covered in bodily fluids. "Are ya ready to call me ya girlfriend?"

"If it shuts you up once in a while." Reimu noted, slowly closing her eyes.


End file.
